


Angels Don't Sleep

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, My First Destiel Fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 15:45:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3697883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is slowly becoming more human, but not harmlessly. Dean has to make the best of what's left of Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trying To Remember

Castiel moaning my name was really the best thing that could ever fill the air in my house. Hearing his deep gravelly voice panting and whimpering made me grow even harder.

"Dean, I-" he interrupted himself with another moan. I bent down and kissed his neck, my hips still in rhythm to my own moderate pace.

"I love you." I whispered. And I really did. I truly loved him. My angel.

* * * *

I sat upright, on my knees and smiled at Cas, still slightly out of breath.

He was laying on my back, his fingers curled in the pillows under his head and neck, his chocolatey hair like an ink splot on the pillow. One of his knees was propped up while the other was laying flat. His eyes were fixed on me with a confused expression on his face.

"You're beautiful." I said, answering his questioning visage.

The confused squint went away and was replaced by a small smile painted on his lips.

"Alright, how about we get dressed? Sammy's gotta case for us I'm sure." I went to my closet and grabbed clothes for myself. "I'm sure your clothes are dry by now, Cas." I told him, putting on my boxers and throwing on my shirt.

Cas got up and walked out, not even bothered by the nakedness of his vessel.

I slipped on my pants.

The festivities of today started just because we had to wash Castiel's suit and trench coat due to blood stains and dirt from early morning ganking. He easily stripped himself of all his clothing without hesitation, and so I easily took him to the bedroom and made him moan my name without hesitation.

Making myself realize I loved Cas was the best thing I've ever forced myself to do. Sammy knew, only because Cas' sex hair was still unfixed after a quickie in the Impala's backseat, but that's fine. He didn't seem to be bothered by it.

Cas came back dressed full, trench coat and all. "Ready, Dean?"

"Yeah, c'mon." I put on a flannel over my shirt, leaving it unbuttoned, then grabbing my jacket from my door handle where it was hanging.

We walked down the stairs and stopped in our tracks to see Sam sitting at our kitchen table on his laptop.

"You guys need to quiet down."

"You need to knock." I said, regaining my composure and going to the stair landing.

"I did, asking if I could come in, and I mistook one of your 'yes' moans as an invitation in." he shuddered.

I rolled my eyes.

"What are you talking about, Sam?" Cas asked, squinting his eyes.

I opened my mouth to speak, my eyes squinted and eyebrows furrowed, but I shut it and shook my head.

"Alright, so get this," Sam said, making my attention turn to him, "three deaths, same town, Florida. Storms and all kinds of stuff. Ready for paradise?" he asked sarcastically.

I nodded, shrugging my coat onto my shoulders, and looking at Cas.

"Plane, or-"

"Don't ask stupid questions, Sammy." I stopped his smart-ass remark, walking out the door and to the Impala. Cas and Sam followed.

"Can I drive?"

"What did I just say, Sam?" I opened the door, the familiar creak making me smile. I sat in the seat and started the car, waiting for the other two to catch up.

"Damn, Dean. You got cabin fever or something?" Sam asked, closing the door behind him. 

Cas got in and sat quietly.

"For Florida? Hell yeah I got cabin fever!"

I pulled out of the driveway and drove down the street.

We had been in Maryland for too long, and I was ready for sun and warmth rather than rain and cold.

I looked in my rear view mirror at Cas, who was squinting down at his hands.

"Cas?" I called, making his look up at me. "You alright there?"

"Yes."

"What's wrong? Why are you so quiet?"

"Just...trying to remember..."

I tried understanding what he meant, but soon just dismissed it. He'll be fine.


	2. Grown Child With Wings

"So where are we going?" Cas asked.

Sam looked over at me and I looked over at him. I pulled the Impala over to the side of the road.

"What are we doing?" Cas asked.

"Cas, that was your third time asking where we were going."

"It was?"

"Yeah, it was, now I don't know if this is some supernatural shit and related to the stolen grace-"

"No, I just forgot, Dean. Please keep driving."

"One more chance."

"One more chance." he parroted.

I started on the road again.

Sam looked back at Cas then to me. "Maybe you hit his head against the headboard a little hard today, Dean." he teased.

"Oh screw off, Sam." I snapped. Behind me, Cas was muttering to himself.

"Florida. We are going to Florida. There is a case in Florida..." He continued murmuring this for ten or so minutes and then it stopped. I looked over at Sam, and he had looked at me. 

"So, Cas..." I looked at him through the rear view mirror. He looked up at me. "Where are we going?"

He squinted than looked at his hands, silent.

"Nearest hospital." I whispered to Sammy. He typed it into the GPS on his phone and our route was recalculated to the closest emergency building.

* * * *

We arrived at the parking lot of Bangor Clinic in a matter of twenty minutes. I got out of the car and slammed the door shut, opening the back door for Cas. He got out, looking around curiously.

"Wow, that was a fast car ride. I thought it'd be longer to...wherever we were going." he said.

I sighed and grabbed him by the arm, dragging him towards the building. "Sammy, how about you go gank the demons solo. I'll get Cas taken care of." I called halfway across the parking lot.

"You sure, Dean?" he yelled back.

"Don't scratch her!" I warned him, pointing my finger at him scoldingly.

He just laughed, sat in the drivers seat, turning the keys and bringing her back to life, and driving off.

I walked Cas through the doors and sat him down. "Stay." I ordered, going to the front desk to get paperwork and stuff for him.

I came back and sat in the chair next to him.

"Dean, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Figuring out what's wrong with you, Cas." I said, filling out the medical sheet for him.

He had asked me four more times what it was that I was doing before I finished the paperwork and got up to give it to the nurse at the front desk.

There were a lot of people waiting for assistance. People in wheelchairs, people with oxygen tanks, people with scars all over their arms and legs, people with problems of all kinds.

An hour had passed and Castiel asked me what we were doing a count of ten more times. Another fifteen minutes with three more 'what are we doing's before Castiel Novak was called back into the actual clinic.

"I'm sorry for the wait." the woman apologized, walking us through the hallway. "We've been quite busy today." she explained, turning to u, walking us into a small room. "The doctor will see you soon."

I sat Cas on the examining table in the middle of the room while I sat in a chair on the side of the room, out of the way.

Two 'what are we doing's and three struggles to sit him back down later, the doctor came in.

"Hello, I'm doctor Ballenger. What seems to be the issue here?" he asked, putting the stethoscope to his ears and going around to Cas' side, pressing the other end into Cas' back.

"Nothing. I'm fine. Dean, what are we even doing here?" Cas looked at me slightly annoyed. I looked at the doctor worriedly.

"That's the eighteenth time he's asked me that in the past two hours." I explained.

He nodded, turning his attention to Cas again. "Deep breath." he said. Cas did so. The doctor took the small machine from the corner of the room and wrapped the band around his arm, pressing a button making it inflate. Cas stared at it with squinted eyes, and flinched a little when the contraption was at it's peak of inflation.

"Blood pressure and heart rate are up to par. Breathing is fine. The essentials are all a-okay." he said to me.

"I'm fine. Dean, what are we doing here?" He was like a broken record. He was broken alright.

"I suggest a CT scan..." the doctor said, writing something down. "We can do that today if you'd like." he said. I nodded. The sooner we figured out what was up with him, the better.

"Alright. I'll get my nurses right to it. I'll see you with a diagnosis afterwards." We shook hands and he left.

Another episode of 'what are we doing' later, a nurse came in with hospital gowns, giving them to him. "Put these on, cutie." she said gently.

Cas mindlessly started stripping instantly, doing as told.

"I'll be out here. Knock when he's done." she chuckled. I just smiled and nodded as she left, shutting the door. Cas put on the gowns, still wearing his pants and shoes.

"Pants and shoes too, Cas." I said, resting my head in my hand.

"Why?" he asked.

I sighed, getting up and walking towards him. "Because," I unbuckled his belt, "metal doesn't work well with the machine." I unbuttoned his pants.

"Do I have to?"

"Yeah, you have to, Cas." I took off his shoes and socks, then his pants. I took his clothes and went back to my chair, knocked on the door, and began folding his pants, stuffing the socks in his shoes.

"Alright, you ready lovebug?"

Cas just blinked at her.

I threw the folded pants over my shoulder and folded the shirt he had thrown on the floor, tossing that on top of the pants on my shoulder. I grabbed his shoes and then grabbed his hand, leading him to the doorway and following the woman down the hallway once again. It was like caring for a child. I big grown child with wings.


	3. Quite Sick

"Cas, stay still. Just- don't move, okay?" I said over the loud whirring of the machine. We were only halfway through the scan and the doctors had pulled me in due to Cas not listening to them, but more than willing to obey me. This was the fourth time I had to say something.

"Yes, Dean."

The scan continued without flaw until we were about four-fifths done.

"Where am I?" Cas asked, panicked. "What's going on? Please let me go!" he cried, his face getting redder and his eyes darting around the room nervously, getting watery. "Dean?" his voice cracked.

"Cas, you are at a doctors office." Just those words seemed to calm him down. "I'm right here. Just. Stay. Still."

The rest of the scan went well. They pulled Cas out of the big machine. He seemed to have forgotten his mini-meltdown.

"Alright, what's the news?" I asked the doctor hopefully, as the nurses were unhooking the angel from the CT machine.

"Not good." he said, shaking his head. "Mr. Winchester, I hate to inform you, but Castiel Novak has younger-onset frontotemporal dementia, a disease that eats the brain until it is nothing, making them forget things easily. Mr. Novak is quite sick. I'm sorry to say this is incurable, just able to be medically slowed down from spreading." he said softly. I clenched my jaw and balled my fists at my sides.

"How sick is sick?"

"He's got a maximum of five years as long as he takes the medication we prescribe."

"And if he doesn't take the pills?"

The doctor was silent for a few seconds. "I suggest he takes the medicine." he said sternly.

I knew that meant not long. I bit my lip to cease its quivering. "Slright, thanks, doc." I managed to say.

"Why'd I have to do that?" Castiel's voice startled me from behind. I turned to face him.

"No reason. You're fine. You'll be fine." I forced a smile.

He tilted his head sideways, squinting and furrowing his eyebrows. "Then why are you crying?"

"C'mon, Cas." I shook my head, picking up the clothes I folded and Cas' trench coat. The doctor took my shoulder so I turned around and handed me a paper with something scribbled on it. I snatched it from his hands, unable to look him in the eyes, and caught up with Cas, grabbing his hand and walking to the front desk.

The front desk lady took the paper and scurried into a closet behind the counter, what I assumed to be the medicine closet. She came back, holding three bags each holding a bottle of pills. She told me the cost for them and I gave her my false credit card, knowing there was no way in hell I'd be able to pay for that with my own money.

"There you are, sir. Bye now, Mr. Novak!" she waved after our transaction was complete. Cas smiled and waved back.

I took Cas to CVS. I wanted a few things before I got home. I had him change in the public bathroom before we went in. He smelled of hospital. When he was changed, we went in, grabbed things I needed, paid, and dashed right back out. I called a cab service, which picked us up and went all the way back to Maryland to drop us off. That was one hell of a payment to make.

Cas and I were free at home at last.

I laid Cas' scrubs on the back of the couch. I sighed and unpacked the bags of suff I had bought from CVS.

Pill box for every day of the week. 

Pamphelet on dementia.

Energy drinks for the long night ahead.

A few candy bars.

I was ready for an apocolypse.

"Cas?"

"Yes, Dean?"

"C'mere."

Cas came to where I was standing. I handed him his dose of pills and a glass of water.

"Take them." I pointed at the medicine in his hand.

"All of them?"

"All those pills." I repeated.

He pouted, but reluctantly took his meds.

"And put sme fresh clothes on, boy. Go look in my drawers for some. You smell like hospital."

He nodded, not even questioning hospital, and went upstairs.

A few minutes later, he came down in nothing but my sweatpants.

"Castiel, you know it's thirty five degrees outside, right?" I reminded scornfully, not even letting him fully come down the steps.

"Why is it so cold?"

"Because your dead beat dad made it that way! Go put a shirt on!" I scolded.

He turned back around and went back up the stairs, coming back down in a flannel of mine, open and unbuttoned.

"Castiel, you are a mess." I murmured. "Come here."

He came to me and stood in front of me. I began buttoning the shirt up again for him.

"Why are you doing that?"

"Because it's a shirt, and it's supposed to cover your front." I explained.

"Then why don't you button yours when you wear them?" he asked.

At least he remembers something.

"Do as I say, not as I do, Cas." I finished buttoning the shirt. "There." I sat back, looking at Cas in my shirt. There was something about him...it made him just so damn attractive to me.. "C'mon." I patted the seat next to me. He sat on my lap instead, but I didn't mind. I threw a blanket over us and wrapped my arms around his waist.

What was I going to do without him?


End file.
